


[Working Title] You are my Sunshine

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: Cradle 'verse [22]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Flame Active Character(s), Gen, Side Story, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Lal and Mammon and Xanxus tease Reborn about Tsuna.(And Mammon bonds to their Sky)





	[Working Title] You are my Sunshine

She doubled over and giggled, and didn’t stop giggling until she was sobbing with it. Fortunately her reflexive Mist shield - trained into her by the necessity to hide from Sawada - stops her from giving the game away to Reborn. The use of Flames, and her giggling attracts her Sky’s attention, and he scoops her up, and she snuggles into his arms. She’s still getting use to having him back, and his Flames are very pleasurable to have wrapped around her right now. “What’s making you so giggly, Lal?”

" _Look_ at Reborn. Really _look_ at him" She goes back to giggling, not able to control the response. Reborn had been so sure of himself, so confident in his strength, his proclamation that he'd never bond, that he was the World’s Strongest Sun, and that there wasn’t a Sky who could match him.

"I wonder if the trash has noticed that he’s bonded now?”

"I doubt it. He’d have been filching hits from the Varia’s contract list, and fleeing the country if he had. And we’d have noticed _that_. If only because the officers would have been sulking about him stealing the interesting jobs. ." She taps a finger on her lips. "Everything's stable enough right now. Want to see how he responds to being told? It should be funny."

Xanxus snorts, and then stills, thoughtfully, and she pokes him."I had a thought. Mammon’s still holding the ‘cost’ of my retrieval against us; I reckon they would consider us even if we let them watch us break Reborn. They might even _pay_ to watch us break him that way, Lal." That made her laugh. Mammon's tightfistedness was _legendary_.

“They would.” She concentrates, along her Flames to ripple out into the territory that Kyoya _barely_ tolerated the existence of - the little Cloud was _exceedingly_ territorial over Tsunayoshi, to the point where those in the know were betting over whether the little Sky would be losing his virginity to the Cloud - and ‘felt’ for the presence of the Mist. They were in the building, she knew, but it was a question of where; the kitchens, given that that was Mukuro and Nana’s domain, and the Mist Arcobaleno was here teaching the pair of them, and exchanging knowledge with Trident Shamal. She pokes them, and they respond fairly quickly, the packet of information she’s passed raising their curiosity.

“Mou. Why the summons, Commander?”

“We have a piece of information, and the potential response to it that might pay off our debt, Mammon, and thought you’d like to find out both ‘in person’.” The Mist’s mouth shaped itself into an amused smile, and they pull a camera out of nowhere, and set it to floating in the hands of a sending. She smiles, a wicked, self indulgent smile, at the thought of what they’re about to do.

The three of them slip out from beneath their respective illusions, and circle round to bracket the Sun Arcobaleno. And then the three of them pounce.

"Renato -"

"Reborn. You _know_ I prefer Reborn."

She couldn't suppress her giggles; the last bout had barely passed, and the Sun’s face at being called his ‘real’ name was far too amusing. That got her picked up and placed on Xanxus's shoulder, at least giving her an excuse to giggle, as there were a lot of things that being high on Harmony would be taken as an explanation for. The fact that she'd only had her Sky back for a few months after years of him being on ice, and only functioning by force of will meant that everyone was turning a blind eye to minor bouts of hysterics and comfort seeking.

"Mou. You're behaving more like Renato than Reborn." Xanxus made a curious noise, and she murmured an offer to explain, later, but for him to just enjoy the show for now. "Reborn would have already offered me money for the information I obviously have; Renato preferred comfortable ignorance to what was going on."

The sending with the camera wasn't hidden from her, so she heard it start to take pictures, the steady click click of it's shutter, and had to bury her face in Xanxus's hair. He plucked her off his shoulder and that point, and let her giggle-sob into the crook of his neck, and she _wished_ she wasn't cursed. Her Sky had grown up on her, and it wasn't _fair_.

"Fine. How much are you charging, Viper?" The Sun’s voice is impatient, and dismissive.

"Reborn." Her Sky's voice is cold. "You just insisted that we call you by your chosen name. Respect that choice for others." There's a burst of Flames from the Mist, and an answering one from her Sky and she starts giggling again; of all the Arcobaleno she could end up sharing her Sky with, Mammon was definitely the least objectionable, and if she’s honest, she’d just set them up to _start_ the process. Mammon is equally startled, and she feels the two of them, Xanxus and Mammon slid into complete harmony with each other, and she's glad for them, even if she is puzzled by how quickly they just bonded. Mammon had been hurting for a _very_ long time; she’d often wondered if the Mist had had, and then lost a Sky when they were all cursed. Reborn also looks equally startled, and she wonders again how he missed his own harmonisation with their little Decimo candidate.

Mammon floats over to Xanxus and takes their own perch on his shoulder, basking in the Sky Flames. "I'm tempted to make it €10.000, but only a token €10, Reborn. You haven't _earned_ a freebie, but having a Sky of my own makes me feel almost _generous_."

"Fine." The Sun Arcobaleno holds up a note, and it floats over to Mammon, who tucks it into their pocket.

"You're the Decimo Sun, Reborn." Xanxus is the one who speaks, and the spike of amusement from the Mist, and acknowledgement that yes, she had just cleared the debt makes her smile. Reborn on the other hand goes _absolutely_ still. Even his Flames, normally so very chaotic calmed _completely_. "Dino’s little ward captured you _months_ ago."

His Flames abruptly flare in denial, and her Sky's chest vibrates against her as Xanxus suppresses his own laughter at the expression on Reborn's face. It was as if he’d been hit with a wet fish. The shutter of the camera keeps clicking, and she gives in to the giggles for the third time, and buries her head in Xanxus’s shoulder, and he’s laughing, too. Even Mammon is laughing.


End file.
